Sometimes you need more than brains to survive
by hiiamtori
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse comes Kurt and Burt must do whatever they can to survive. When they get a new addition to there duo the must make room. Meant to be a two shot but if you want I can make it more.


Sometimes you need more than brains to survive.

**Okey doeky I have wanted to Wright a zombie fic for a wile and hear you go! This will be two parts. Ok tell me what you think.**

Burt was a smart man. He may not be good at math or science, but he had a decent brain. So when the world went to hell he new to get out of the city and go somewhere else, and so did everyone else. So he stayed. He enlisted the help of his 18 year old son and barricaded the house. They got guns and a good supply of food. They soon learned that staying in one place for to long means that you were diner.

They were doing good, well how good you can be in the zombie apocalypse. Then a new person joined there little caravan. While raiding a Wal-Mart, Kurt was looking on one of the top shelves. When Burt heard noises, shuffling, moaning, zombies. He silently motioned to Kurt to stay quiet. Then he heard a high pitched scream, not Kurt's though it was younger, like a child. He pondered going to look for it but was to slow, Kurt had run right in front of the heard of shuffling, cannibalistic, beasts. He immediately began hacking away at the walkers with his machete. Then Burt heard the scream again and saw two small children run from behind the clump, Kurt ran after them.

That makes sense, Kurt was higher up, he saw the little ones and went so save them. Burt was proud. He followed them. He came around to the back door to see Kurt trying to open the rusty door. The kids together very close "dad come help me!" together they opened the door. They each grabbed one kid and ran. While running Burt saw that the little boy in his arms was clutching his right arm tight against his chest.

They got back to the house they were currently staying at and locked the doors, they set both children on the couch. "Hi! My name is Kurt. This is my dad, but you can call him Burt. What are your names" the boy hesitantly answered "are you guys sick?" after they confirmed that they were healthy the boy said "ok, I am James I am eight, this is my little sister, Lilly she is five" under his breath Kurt muttered "someone's parents were Harry Potter fans" .

"Its nice to meet you guys. How about we get you some food, and new clothes, I think there are some kid's rooms upstairs?" James looked up at Burt "um Mr. Burt can you fix my arm, one of those mean guys bit it!" Kurt and his father just looked at each other. They had seen what happened when you get bit, Carole and Finn were victims. "Kid do you know what happens when you get bit?" the boy nodded and started to cry "maybe I though you could fix it! Because my daddy could fix any cut I got! He even fixed my hand when Lilly bit it when she was a little baby! Please fix it!" the desperation in his eyes broke both men's hearts. "Sweaty I wish we could but, I-I-I cant one you get bit your gone. My mom and brother got bit, we did everything we could. I'm sorry. Kurt tried to soothe him. He burst into tears screaming about how it wasn't fair. Eventually Lilly started crying to, than Kurt and Burt shed a few in there to.

They eventually all fell asleep, right before he dosed of holding Lily in him arms James asked "Kurt I know your daddy is sleeping but when I turn bad, can you watch Lilly please! Mommy told me to watch her and I tried! But now I can't and you need to." Kurt looked in his eyes "James you are so mature for your age. I'm sure your parents would be proud. I will watch Lilly with my life." James gave a little smile "thank you Kurt" he reached around his neck and took of a necklace that hung there. He placed it around Lilly's neck "there you go LIL Lilly, I love you." Then he stood up "Kurt I am leaving, I will hurt you, tell Lilly I love her, and Mr. Burt I say thank you. Good bye." He reached around and gave Kurt a hug, before walking out the door.

The next morning was the hardest of Kurt's life. Telling a five year old girl with no one left that her brother was dead, Kurt was crying almost as much as Lilly was.

Days later when it was time to move on, they packed there stuff and Lilly into the car. Burt was in the car with Lilly wile Kurt was checking everything one more time to be positive that they were not forgetting anything important. While walking back to the car Kurt heard moaning he spun around faster than a bullet. He saw a walker, he was about to shoot it with his cross bow when he realized that this wasn't some no name zombie, it was James. He stopped. James was getting closer, instead of shooting he turned and ran to the car; Got in and just said "drive". Burt had a suspicion of what happened, he would ask later.

**What did you think? Review!**

** 3 love Tori**


End file.
